


Peter Hale is a cheater

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Student Stiles, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: Peter immediately felt guilty thinking about it. The breach of trust John and he committed was slowly eating him up. Stiles would probably leave him if he ever found out. Or worse, it would make the human cry and if there was one thing Peter couldn’t handle, it was seeing tears in his fiancé’s eyes. John would drive four towns over the day before so he and Peter had all the supplies and once Peter had arrived they would close all the curtains, shut all windows and do the unspeakable.-Or: Peter Hale and his soon to be father in law have a deep dark secret. He can only hope Stiles never finds out about this.





	Peter Hale is a cheater

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this part of the series as well! Thanks for reading.

„Darling, I’ve never loved you more than in this moment.“ Peter mumbled, before kissing his boyfriend affectionately. “It's hilarious how they hate me but adore you. I thought we couldn't top the BBQ but today you outdid yourself. I’ve rarely seen my sister’s eye twitch like that.”

“Good to know that me torturing your family gets you all hot and bothered.” Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed his face away, so he could chek what they had in the fridge and if he had to go shopping tomorrow. There were a few containers of leftovers. He’d bring probably some of it to the station tomorrow, so his dad wouldn’t try to sneak something not Stiles-approved for lunch.

“Don’t be like that, Sweetheart,” He came up behind the human and wrapped both arms around his waist, to burrow his face in the soft brown hair. “You know that everything you do gets turns me on. And don’t try to tell me that you didn’t enjoy it at least a little bit.”

Stiles sighed and leaned back into the touch, bearing his neck for him. Peter immediately growled possessively before starting to lick and bite the offered skin. One of his largest kink was his boyfriend’s neck.

“They’re rude towards you, and while you’re a dick, you don’t deserve it. A little bit of payback was only justified. And it was pretty funny to see their shocked faces. Especially about this whole vegetarian thing.” Stiles giggled, and Peter huffed remembering one of the highlights of the evening."It was kinda cute how Evan went through all the trouble of cooking completely vegetarian, though.

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to join your idea of a healthy diet. How did you get me to become a vegetarian again? And give up alcohol?” He sigh and turned his fiancé around. Stiles cheekily smirked up at him.

“It was pretty simple, I simply refused to kiss you when you’d eaten something non-vegetarian or drunken some alcohol. After a week you were tired of having to brush your teeth ten times a day.” Stiles pressed a quick peck to his lips, and Peter enjoyed the way it made his stomach tingle. “You know I’m just trying to get my dad to eat healthy, and if that means giving up everything remotely connected to eating an animal, then I’ll gladly do it.”

“The things I do because I love you. I’m even fighting my most primal instincts, you won’t believe how hard it is to constantly fight me wolf, especially on full moons.” Peter sighed and kissed his boyfriend again. “The only thing that motivates me is that you won’t give me blowjobs or let me come inside you, unless I reduce my diet to vegetables, fruits and dairy products.”

“Lie, you do it because you love me. Sex is almost insignificant in our relationship.” Stiles pulled Peter in a hug. “The orgasms are great, but the intimacy is what you really like.” Stiles giggled. The human knew all about Peter’s past flings and would’ve never thought that Peter actually preferred cuddling for hours in bed, while Stiles read him a book until they eventually nodded off, over getting an orgasm. Peter couldn’t believe it himself, he was getting soft.

“Believe me, I’m just as shocked about that as you are. So, what do you say, I got a new bottled of your favorite massage oil and you complained about back pain for a few days now.” Peter mumbled quietly and smiled when Stiles groaned in delight. The last time Peter had given his fiancé a massage he had felt how the lean body underneath him had gone as pliant as an overcooked noodle. Afterwards Stiles had refused to move for half an hour while he came down from whatever high he had been on.

“Oh god, yes please. Can we take a bubble bath afterwards? I hate the way the oil sticks to the sheets.” Stiles snuggled closer against his chest, like a kitten looking for pettings. And Peter would never deny him affection, so he began to softly massage his boyfriend’s scalp.

“But only after you stop being all drowsy.” He would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the way he could make Stiles lose himself in the pleasure of a good massage.

“Fine, but you fully know that I’ll get just as drowsy when you wash my hair.” Stiles mumbled.  

“Right, I forgot about that.” Peter huffed. “Do you want to simply take a shower afterwards then? We can take a bubble bath tomorrow, we’re out of candles anyways. And we only have very little of the bubbles left.” 

“Yeah, we can buy some after we pick up my ring.” Stiles sighed happily, before he stilled.

Peter looked down at his mate, a little confused why he had stopped moving.

“But that means I won’t be able to take a bath with you tomorrow. You wanted to watch the game with my dad, remember? Do your whole weekly guys night that I’m never invited to!” The little pout on those cherry lips almost begged to be kissed.

Oh right, the ‘ _guys night’_. Peter immediately felt guilty thinking about it. The breach of trust John and he committed was slowly eating him up. Stiles would probably leave him if he ever found out. Or worse, it would make the human cry and if there was one thing Peter couldn’t handle, it was seeing tears in his fiancé’s eyes.

“Right, the game…” There was no game. John would drive four towns over the day before so he and Peter had all the supplies for their ‘guys night’ and once Peter had arrived they would close all the curtains, shut all windows and do the unspeakable. Peter didn’t believe in any kind of religion, but should there be a heaven and hell, he would surely be sent downstairs, fully deserving whatever punishment awaited him.

“What are you watching anyways? It seems like you’re just watching whatever game is on and some of the most important ones you skip out on.” Stiles frowned slightly and Peter cringed. Oh no, his boyfriend was far too sharp for his own good.

“Darling, your father and I don’t really care about the games. We just use the time for some bonding, talking about you and manly things. He taught me how to properly clean a gun last month. We drink one alcohol free beer and eat whatever you order me to take over to his house. And while he uses the restroom I raid his house for unhealthy snacks. That sort of thing.” Peter hated how easily the lie slipped off his tongue.

“Oh.” Stiles laughed. “I’m so glad I’m not invited, that sounds terribly boring.”

“Yeah, you’d probably leave within five minutes.” Stiles would indeed leave, but probably not because he was bored, but instead because he was too hurt to even look at his father and boyfriend.

“I’ll still hold you to that bubble bath though, the day after tomorrow I expect to find the most perfect bubble bath in the world waiting for me. We’re talking rose petals, hundreds of candles and all that.” Stiles playfully poked Peter in the side.

“Whatever my sweetheart demands.” Peter loved doing nice things for Stiles, but he knew that half the nice things he did were caused by guilt. Which only made him feel guiltier. The breach of trust he and John committed every week couldn’t be repaid by bubbled baths and rose petals.

-

It was shortly after seven when Peter knocked at the sheriff’s door, nervously glancing behind him, half expecting someone to show up and catch him in the act. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, which held his spare clothes as well as his shampoo and body wash.

The door opened and he came face to face with John, who sighed when he saw him.

“Oh hell, you look like you kicked a puppy, son.” The man groaned, before pulling him inside. “We’re doing this for his own good and for our own sanity.”

“I know.” Peter mumbled while taking off his boots and jacket. “But that doesn’t mean I feel any less guilty about it. If he should ever find out about this…” He grimaced and quickly shooed those thoughts away. “Anyways, do you have the supplies?”

“Course I do, they’re in the bedroom.” John climbed up the stairs and Peter dutifully followed him. He already felt desire pool in his stomach. “I managed to get my hands of some of the best stuff out there.”

Peter almost groaned in anticipation.

He followed John into the bedroom, where the man opened the walk in closet. Right there, in the back, hidden behind the laundry basket, sat a mini-fridge. It was unnoticeable, nobody would suspect it there. But it held a deep dark secret.

When the sheriff opened it, Peter stood next to him, almost shaking with anticipation. As soon as he got a glimpse of what was resting inside, he groaned.

“John, you outdid yourself.” He carefully took his drug of choice out, unwrapping it and taking a deep breath.

There, resting on his hands, were four deep red slabs of meat.

“T-Bone and Filet Mignon?” He carefully touched the raw meat and noticed in delight how tender it was.

“I couldn’t help myself.” John grinned and took a pack of beer out of the fridge as well, accompanied by a package of bacon. The man was a genius.

“Please tell me you have garlic butter.” Peter almost begged.

“What kind of heathen do you take me for? Got old Mrs. Nemoy to give me some of her homemade stuff, told her I’d use it for some roasted corn.” The sheriff replied with a wide grin and Peter silently thanked Mrs. Nemoy. Should she ever need a lawyer, he would do it for free or he would let himself be paid in garlic butter.

“If only the good citizens of Beacon Hills knew that their sheriff was going around lying to old ladies to get their garlic butter.” Peter joked and John laughed loudly.

“They’d understand if they had a son like Stiles.” There was a mixture of wistfulness as well as fondness in John’s voice, and Peter once again felt guilty.

But that guilty was easily pushed away when he smelled the delicious fragrance of meat.

-

“Son, you outdid yourself.” John groaned as he savored the last bite of perfectly seasoned, medium rare steak. Peter smiled a little bashfully while licking up the last bit of garlic butter. While his future father-in-law liked his meat medium rare, he himself preferred it bloody and juicy. Well, it was his wolf who demanded it to be rare.

But, John was right, Peter had outdone himself.

He had wrapped the filet mignon in thin slices of bacon to enhance the flavor before roasting it and then he had prepared the T-bone steak with a nice salt and pepper rub, which fitted perfectly with the garlic butter. They had foregone any kind of side dishes, not caring one bit about vegetables.

It was a relief to finally be free of the constant urge to eat meat. His wolf was finally sated and rested peacefully at the back of his mind. John looked just as satisfied. The man was leaning back in his chair, smacking his lips and licking his fingertips, sighing contently while patting his stomach.

“This was the best thing I’ve eaten in months. I don’t know what I’d do without your cooking skills, Peter.” John had a blissed out expression on his face. “This vegetarian thing is really testing my self-control.”

Peter scoffed lightly, still savoring the fading taste on his tongue.

“You should imagine how I feel! I’m a wolf, before Stiles I would use to eat some kind of meat every day or at least every second day. I was this close to getting insane when I had to decline any kind of meat at my brother in law’s BBQ.” The alpha sighed and sat up at the time as John did.

“I believe you son, I don’t know how you do it.” John moved over to the sink and took out the air freshener and began to put the dirty pans into the sink. They had an understanding, Peter would cook them a five star meal and then John would take care of the dirty dishes and the smell while Peter took a shower and washed his clothes. Then, while his clothes were in the drier, they would watch a game while drinking a beer. Once the game was over Peter would brush his teeth, change into his newly washed clothes and drive home to his fiancé.

Stiles would usually be asleep so it gave Peter enough time to throw his spare clothes into the laundry basket and sneak into their bed, where he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for hours because the guilt ate him up.

He was a terrible boyfriend, he didn’t deserve Stiles.

-

Peter woke up to the smell of coffee and soft lips pressing kisses all over his face.

“Wake up, honeybunch, I made coffee and pancakes.” Stiles whispered between kisses.

The wolf groaned and tried to push the human off of him, so he could turn around and sleep for a few more hours, or days. But Stiles was already used to his tactics and had strategically sat himself on Peter’s stomach.

“Five more minutes.” Peter grumbled, pulling a pillow over his face, so he wouldn’t be assaulted with kisses anymore. “Then I’ll get up.”

He heard his fiancé snort.

“It’s 9.15 Peter, I know it’s your day off, but I’m bored and your duty as my fiancé is to entertain me. We should totally put that in our wedding vows.” The human laughed, but Peter was still too tired to care.

For a moment Stiles was silent, then Peter felt how the student’s hands began to play with the hem of his shirt.

“If you get up now, I’ll let you fuck me after you’ve given me a massage. I know how much of a turn on it is if I’m all pliant and boneless and you can fuck me however you like without me saying a single thing. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your dirty kinks, I’m 99% sure you’ve a thing for somnophilia as well.”

This had Peter awake in seconds. It was true, while he loved having a vocal and teasing Stiles bouncing on his dick, he had a few special kinks. One of them included fucking his fiancé while the human was in something similar to subspace, too far gone to even move. Peter liked the idea of Stiles being his little sex doll, something he could do with whatever he wanted. They included some of his and some of Stiles’ –surprisingly dirty- kinks every now and then, but for the most part their sex was about intimacy and fun.

“Fine,” Peter groaned and sat up, successfully pushing Stiles off his lap. “what kind of pancakes did you make anyways?” He wanted to know while he stood up, stretching his arms lazily.

“Blackcurrant, your favorite.” The boy got up from the bed easily and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of their bedroom, down the staircase and towards the kitchen. It smelled heavenly and Peter once again wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve someone like Stiles.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Peter mumbled and pulled his mate into a hug. He once again felt guilty thinking about what he had done last night, how he and John had betrayed this wonderful boy.

“Only every day.” Stiles giggled, before he slipped out of Peter’s arms, to fetch some cups.

The wolf sat down on the breakfast bar and watched his fiancé closely. It made his wolf rumbled contently seeing how their mate took care of them. The way Stiles filled him a plate with pancakes and got him a cup of coffee just the way Peter liked it.

He wasn’t lying when he said that Stiles was his little housewife.

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Stiles started, while he placed a plate filled with delicious pancakes and a full cup of coffee before him.

“Hm?” Peter asked, about ready to dig into his delicious breakfast. His wolf didn’t even demand bacon, the steaks last night had really done wonders to satisfy his appetite.

“You know how Cora mentioned that Derek was dating this elementary teacher? Isaac?”

Peter nodded, picking up his cutlery. He was glad that his nephew had finally found someone who was interested in him. Well in more than just his face anyways. It was a hardship, being handsome. People tended to ignore your personality and only focused on your appearance.

“Well, turns out it’s the Isaac I went to high school with, he was a close friend of Scott’s first and eventually we warmed up to each other. Because I graduated a year earlier we almost lost contact for a while. I didn’t even know he was still in Beacon Hills.” Stiles explained, mouth half filled with pancakes. Peter would probably never get the boy to eat like a civilized person. “Anyways, I thought would be fun if we invited him and Derek over to dinner. A little like a double date.” Mischief was sparkling in the human’s eyes. “It would give me and Isaac a chance to catch up and also be an opportunity to torture Derek. I know he’s your favorite, but he’s also a little bit of a dick so why not. I was thinking this Friday. And perhaps some other time we could invite Laura and Cora too.” Stiles grinned.

How had Peter gotten so lucky? Not only had he found himself a mate who liked to play housewife and was incredibly smart, he had also found himself a mate who liked to torture family members as much as possible.

“Darling, I can only repeat myself. I love you more and more every day. I’ll text Derek, telling him about dinner on Friday.” Peter leaned across the breakfast bar and gave his fiancé a quick peck. “You’re perfect.”

-

“Oh no.” Derek mumbled at the breakfast table over at the Hale house, clutching his phone like a lifeline. His eyes were wide, he had paled and his voice was terrified.

“What?” His mother asked with worry in her voice. His father as well as his siblings looked equally concerned.

“Peter texted me.” He whispered, words shaking. “Isaac and I are invited over to dinner this Friday.” The last words were spoken so quietly that everybody had to strain their ears to hear him.

For a few seconds it was entirely silent, then Cora opened her mouth.

“Things could be worse.” She offered, and Derek’s eyes narrowed.

“How?” He hissed, shoving his plate away. His appetite had vanished.

“Well, he could’ve invited us all, this way only you have to suffer.” A grin spread on her lips.

“That’s true.” Their father agreed, nodding solemnly. “You should eat your bacon son, who knows what you’ll be served on Friday.” A shudder went through the whole family, pictures of tofurkey flashing behind their eyes.

“Perhaps you’ll come back and also be a vegetarian.” Laura mused and ignored her brother’s glare.

“Don’t even think about it, I won’t go through the trouble of making something vegetarian again. Once was enough for a lifetime!” Their father protested loudly.

“Just you wait, in a few weeks we’ll all be vegetarian and wallow in misery. That was what Uncle Peter was planning from the beginning. His nefarious plan will soon unravel.” Cora joked, but nobody laughed. As far as they knew, Uncle Peter was evil enough to plan such a thing.

“Well then, good luck soldier.” Laura patted her brother’s shoulder and mock saluted him. She heard her sister giggle, but paled when Derek stared at her silently for a few seconds, before he typed something on his phone with a self-satisfied smirk.

“What did you do?” She squeaked, eyes widening comically.

“Oh nothing.” Derek said calmly and continued to eat his bacon, he chewed leisurely with a smug expression. “I just told Uncle Peter that you and Cora agreed to volunteer at the animal shelter adoption event this Saturday. It starts at eight by the way so be there at 6.30 to get everything sat up.”

For a second everybody was silent, then their father spoke.

“I always though Cora was the evil one of our children. I have been proven wrong.” He said, before grabbing his plate and fleeing the room, his wife hot on his heels, equally as eager to escape.

Second later Cora and Laura began to screech like furies.

“He’s tearing this family apart, Evan.” Talia mumbled. “I underestimated him. But who could’ve known he would be this evil?”

“Don’t put yourself at fault” Her husband hushed her. “None of us ever thought he could be this bad.”

It was true, Evan had always known that Peter was partly evil, but even he hadn’t known that his wife’s brother was the actual devil.

It was terrifying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?  
> If yes then please leave a kudos, bookmark or comment.  
> Or: Check out my other Steter works, perhaps you'll find something else that you'd like to read. 
> 
> xx


End file.
